I love you too much
by stelena loverrr
Summary: what would of happened if elena never broke up with stefan in 2X06 what would katherine do to get stefan back
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the vampire diaries

What happens if Elena never broke up with Stefan in 2x06?

Elena walked through the front door of the Salvatore boarding house looking for Stefan, she found him in the library stood in front of the fire place. Stefan must of known she was there because he quickly turned around to look at her.

'I'm so sorry' Stefan said with his eyes all puffy and red from crying, Elena just stood still 'its not your fault Stefan Katherine did this to Jenna not you' Elena said slowly making her way to where Stefan stood.' I'm sorry cause I bring all this pain on you because of who I am and what I am and I would totally understand if you would want to break up with' he said on the verge of a breakdown, Elena just stood there thinking why would he think she was going to break up with him 'I'm not going to break up with you' Stefan looked up at her and smile appearing on his face.

'I love you with all my heart and I'm not going to let that evil bitch get between us ok' Elena said running into Stefan's arms with what ever energy she had left. They just stood then Stefan pulled Elena into passionate kiss that lasted a few second they pulled away and stared into each others eyes. 'How's Jenna doing' Stefan asked 'they said she got lucky with were her wound was' Elena said remembering when her aunt was lying on the floor covered in blood.

'That's good at least she didn't ... Well you know die' he said trying not to upset her ',' I guess your right it could of been alot worst anyway I should be getting home ... if you don't mind would you err come and stay the night it's just I don't want to be on my own' Stefan smile's at her attempt not to sound week and scared 'Of course I will at least then I can look after you and keep you safe' Elena smiled and took Stefan's hand and walking through the boarding house and to her car.

When Stefan and Elena got inside the house it was dark and disturbing, Stefan heard a noise upstairs and pushed Elena behind him keeping a secure arm around her but when they look up the stairs it was only Jeremy not Katherine 'oh hey guy's I thought I heard you come in I thought you were staying at Stefan's' Jeremy said looking more tired by the second.

'We decided to stay here in case Katherine wanted to show up, when is Jenna coming home?' Elena asked taking Stefan's hand and adding some pressure to it , 'she can come home tomorrow the doctors said as long as she is feels up to it anyway I'm going to go to bed see you guy's in the morning' Jeremy said walking back up to his room and closing the door.

'Sleep sounds good about know' Elena said trying to hold back a yawn but Stefan instantly sore , then picked her bridal style then carried her up to her room and tucked her in then climbed in besides her . He pulled her into his chest' I love you Stefan' he heard Elena murmur ' I love you to Elena' they both then fell into a peaceful sleep.

Katherine watched outside in the tree's thinking she was going to have to do alot more to get Elena or Stefan to breakup with each cause there is no way she can watch them be together when she wants Stefan time for plan b Katherine said and smiled.

Don't know if I should continue this tell me if you want me to. Sorry is its wrong grammar Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the vampire diaries

The next day Stefan was staring at Elena sleeping soundly in his embrace, Stefan was thinking about the time him and Elena got together and how happy they both were because they had none of this drama to deal with now there were witch's and vampire's and crazy ex- girlfriends to deal with. Elena stirred in asleep and then her chocolate brown eyes opened to meet his, "morning" Elena said still a bit groggy from waking up "morning you sleep ok Stefan replied still gazing at Elena.

"Perfect especially with you here with me, I could get used to this" Elena said with a grin, "I think that could be arranged" Stefan replied giving Elena a with one of them long lasting kiss's that mesmerise Elena.

"I think we should be getting up now " he said trying to get out of the bed , but Elena was having none of it she quickly pulled him back in bed and lay on top of him , he laughed at her but she gave him that innocent look that he could not refuse.

"No... Lets just stay here in cuddle for a bit cause we don't have to pick up Jenna for a little while yet" she said cuddling back into him, "ok then" he said. After a while of cuddling they started talking "so what are we going to do today?" Stefan asked Elena she looked up into his eye's "I don't know but the masquerade ball is tonight but with everything going on with Jenna and Katherine I don't know", Stefan sighed "we could go it will be a good few hours of normal and I think after everything were going though we need it" he said smiling at her.

Just when Elena was about to kiss Stefan there was a knock at the door and Jeremy appeared around " ermmm sorry to disturb you guys the doctors called and asked if we would pick up Jenna early because the doctors need the bed for an emergency", he said looking disturbed that his sister and her boyfriend were in bed together.

"yeah ok just let us get dressed first" Elena said looking at Stefan "so much for cuddle time" she said a bit disappointed, "its ok we can have our cuddle time later" Stefan said and then let out a chuckle and so did she, they both climbed out of the bed and got dressed ready to face the day.

Katherine walked back into miss flowers bed and breakfast with four bags and miss flowers followed with the rest "were shall I put these dear" Miss flowers asked in her caring voice" right there Miss flowers you have been a wonderful help today" Katherine said in her not caring tone she just wanted someone to just carry he bags, "its my pleasure dear you call if you need anything else".

When miss flowers left the room Katherine picked out the dress she had just bought or compelled the person to give it her for free, she heard movement from behind she quickly had them pinned up against the wall. " easy Kat chill" Lucy said as Katherine let her go of her " nice to see you Lucy" Katherine said pulling Lucy into a hug "you called I came" Lucy replied " like you had a choice" Katherine said smirking" don't get all boss lady on me you know I love you" Lucy said as Katherine started straighting her hair.

Lucy was looking through the bags "so what's with you trying to get your double ganger to breakup with her boyfriend it doesn't seem like it is going to happen" Lucy said then realized Katherine looked angry. "Cause I love Stefan and I want him back so I'm going to do everything in my power to make it happen" Katherine said very angry at this point.

"Ok so how you going to make that happen?" Lucy answered scared by her answer, "I'm pretty sure the Salvatore's know cause I'm pretty sure Caroline would go straight to them in the time I showed up and scared her" Katherine said with a smirk looking pleased with her self.

Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna walked through the front door of the Gilbert house Stefan helped Jenna to the couch and sat down in front of her and passed Elena a bag and gave her smile, "I feel so stupid how could I of not seen that knife?" she said to Stefan he chuckled "Its pretty easy I've done it plenty of time" Stefan said trying to cheer her up, he looked at Elena and she looked down " you don't have to try and make me feel better" she said and realized he was looking at Elena " go and talked to her" she said and he smiled and got up and walked to Elena.

Elena noticed Stefan was walking over to her and smiled "hey you ok" Stefan said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek, "I can't help but think it is my fault that Jenna got stabbed" Elena said lowering her voice and playing with Stefan's hands. "Hey it's not your fault forget about her she's a bitch anyway we are going to have a nice night at the masquerade ball" Stefan said giving her a nudge they shared a kiss only to realize Jenna was watching them. They broke apart and Jenna laughed " don't mind me" she said and returned to watching TV, Stefan and Elena where staring at each other then was interrupted by a text from Damon"_ we have a problem get home now"_.

What will happen next comment and review

Sorry if it's wrong grammar


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews if you have any suggestions to what can go in the story please tell me**

**I do not own the vampire diaries **

_Stefan and Elena were staring at each other then was interrupted by a text from Damon "we have a problem come home now". _Stefan and Elena shared luck "I wonder what has happened this time" Elena said a bit annoyed Stefan laughed "I don't know but I'm going to go and see what is wrong ... Don't let anyone in that you don't know ok", Stefan said stroking Elena's hair "ok I wont" Elena said they shared at kiss and then Stefan started to walk to the door. "Bye" Stefan said sad that he was leaving Elena when he just wanted to be with her "bye" Elena said closing the door.

"Hey why did Stefan go" Jenna asked as Elena sat in front of her "errmmm Damon wanted him for something" Elena said angry cause Damon always wants Stefan when me and him are together, ..." you really love Stefan don't you?" Jenna asked out of the blue Elena lucked at her aunt stunned.

"of course I love Stefan he is the best boyfriend in the world ... Why would you ask that" Elena said happy then getting serious " I just wondered but if he does anything to hurt you I will do something to him that will make him regret hurting you" Jenna said and Elena laughed "he wont ok" Elena said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Stefan walked into the library of the Salvatore boarding house to find Caroline and Damon there " so what happened" Stefan said walking down the stairs and in front of Caroline, "you going to tell him or am I" Damon said in his sarcastic tone " I saw Katherine today" Caroline said "what where" Stefan said getting angry at the thought of Katherine." At the grill she was pretending to be Elena" she said " tell him the rest of it" Damon said smirking.

" I went to the grill to well spy on matt and then I had to make and excuse that I had to use the little girls room" " skip the teen drama" Damon said interrupting Caroline. "anyway when i was in there she appeared behind asking if i was alright and then she said if you didn't give her the moonstone she would rip this town apart until it rains blood, tonight at the masquerade ball" Caroline said scared of what the outcome might be. "she's got this all figured out in her head , she knows that nothing will happen if she does it in public" Stefan said looking at Damon.

"Well I say we kill her tonight then" Damon said starting to walk off "your not going to kill her" Stefan said, Damon stopped dead in his tracks "what why?" Damon asked confused looking at Caroline. "Cause I'm going to kill her" Stefan said smirking Damon looked surprised , Stefan started walking off " where you going" Damon asked watching his brother walk off " To Elena's" Stefan replied walking out of the Salvatore boarding house and to Elena's house.

Elena was lying on her bed asleep when Stefan got to Elena's he was always mesmerized about how she slept with a smirk on her face, when Stefan jumped of her window seat she immediately woke up and looking around. He walked over to Elena and placed to hands on her face and kept repeating "your ok it's only me".

After a while she calmed down "I'm sorry when I heard a bang I thought it might have been Katherine" Elena said looking at Stefan, "it's ok I shouldn't have scared you" Stefan said tucking a piece of Elena's hair behind her ear Elena smiled " so what has happened" Elena smile soon disappeared and so did Stefan's.

"Caroline saw Katherine at the grill pretending to be you" Stefan said looking at Elena " right so what else did she say ?" , Elena said "that she will rip this town apart if we don't give her the moonstone tonight at the masquerade ball" Stefan said Elena looked up at him sadly. " So I can't go there then tonight cause she is going to be there so what are we going to do?" Elena said Stefan was watching her and it looked like she was going to cry, " I'm sorry I know that you wanted to go to the masquerade ball but were going to kill her so then she wont be able to hurt you or anyone else" he said Elena smiled.

"anyway I best get going to go and get ready and see Damon about what we are going to do" he said Elena smiled, " have a good time" she said sarcastically Stefan laughed " I wont because you not there to tell me how good I look" Stefan said trying to make her laugh which worked.

"I will tell it you know you look good in a suit" she said walking towards him and giving him a passionate kiss Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena's petit waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck the kiss became very heated until Stefan pulled away "I will see you later" he said resting his forehead against hers " ok I love you" " I love you to" he said jumping out of the window.

As soon as Stefan left Elena walked down the stairs to find Jenna asleep on the coach watching the notebook, just when she was about to turn of the TV she heard a loud bang from outside...

**What will happen next stay tuned **

**Sorry if its wrong grammar **


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW'S SO HERE IS CHAPTER 4 **

**I do not own the vampire diaries **

****

_When Elena was about to turn of the TV she heard a bang from outside the door__**... **_Elena was about to grab her phone and call Stefan but when she tried the door handle started to twist and turn and the sound was getting louder then the door just opened... Alaric came from behind the door Elena was relieved that it was him.

"Oh my good you scared me" Elena said by Alaric's sudden appearance, "sorry I just couldn't get the door open cause my key got jammed you ok?" Alaric asked "yeah I'm ok what are you doing here i thought you would of been helping Stefan and Damon kill Katherine" Elena said " I were but Stefan was getting worried about leaving you here and then Katherine showing up so I said I would come and watch you for him" Alaric said and smiled and so did Elena "ok then so what is the plan to kill Katherine" she asked then Alaric started to fill Elena in on the plan.

Stefan walked back to the house and found bonnie waiting in the hall "you ok bonnie" Stefan asked concerned "yeah I just want Katherine dead so then we can go back to normal" bonnie said and smiled "don't we all" Stefan said. Stefan and bonnie went and sat in the living room with everyone else. "So does everyone know the plan cause I don't want anyone backing out ... Caroline?" Damon asked seriously, Caroline looked surprised " oh I wont she killed me fair is fair" Caroline said " where's Alaric" Damon said surprised the vampire hunter wasn't there with them all. "he is watching Elena in case Katherine shows up there" Stefan said looking at Damon " ok then" he said "so tonight Katherine gets a steak through the heart" when Damon said that everyone when quiet.

Stefan went into his room to get ready he was upset that he wasn't going to the party with Elena and instead Katherine would be there pretending to be Elena, Stefan picked up his phone and dialled Elena's number just so he could here he voice.

"hello" she said in her sweet caring voice which Stefan loved "hey I just wanted to see if you are alright before i go" he said " yeah I'm ok thanks for sending Alaric to watch me I will see you tonight wont I? She said worried that she wouldn't see him "I'm glad and of course you will see me tonight ok I best go love you" Stefan said "love you too" she said and hung up. He really loved Elena and no one was going to change that not Katherine not no one.

Katherine and Lucy walked up to the Lockwood house , when they reached the door they both went there separate ways. Katherine walked up to a tray of strawberries and picked one up only to be met by matt "hey Elena" He said "matt you do look dashing in a suit" Katherine said looking at matt , "thank you" he said "right matt do you remember the convocation we had" she said smirking.

"yes" he said like a robot " and what are you going to do for me" Katherine said , " I'm going to go after Tyler and make him mad and I'm noting going to stop until he kills someone" he said Katherine smirked and walked away.

Stefan and Damon were outside the Lockwood's on the stairs leading to the dance floor, "you see her yet" Damon asked taking a sip of is bourbon "nope but she probably is here though" Stefan said "I'm going to go and get another drink" Damon said walking inside

Stefan looked down the stairs and saw a girl who looked like Elena, Stefan started to walk towards her but then her figure disappeared. "Dance with me" Katherine said Stefan quickly turned around, Stefan held out his hand and Katherine took it without complaint. They started dancing on the dance floor "so why don't you go and get me the moonstone" Katherine said still dancing with Stefan "why don't me and you go and get it together" Stefan said trying to persuade her to go with him

"How about no cause then it will give you and Damon chance to kill me wont it" she said seriously before Stefan had chance to answer Amy started walking towards them." Hey Stefan have you seen matt" Amy asked nicely " no I haven't sorry" Stefan replied, Amy turned and looked at Katherine " oh my god Elena that dress is gorge on you" she said "thanks hey your neck less is twisted" Katherine said walking to the back of Amy and fiddling with her neck less.

All of a sudden Katherine cracked Amy's back and took Stefan by surprise "paralysed" the she snapped her back again and Amy's head dropped "and dead" Katherine said and passed Amy's dead body to Stefan.

Elena was sat in her living room watching TV with Jenna and Alaric, she was thinking about how Stefan was going on with killing Katherine and if Stefan was hurt all these questions were running through her mind and she was sat watching a stupid program. Elena was disturbed by her thought with Jenna telling her that she was going to go to bed cause she was tired.

Alaric stayed down stairs with Elena "you don't have to stay with me I will be fine" Elena said looking at Alaric "now what would Stefan say about me leaving you" Alaric said and laughed so did Elena "I guess your right".

Stefan sent a text to Caroline saying "_it's your turn"_ , when Caroline got the text she started walking around the corner when she was immediately pinned up against the wall "what are Stefan and Damon up to" Katherine said in a snapping tone "there trying to kill you" Caroline said the verge of tears. "Take me to the moonstone otherwise I will rip your heart out and not think twice".

Caroline showed Katherine to an empty room, Caroline didn't go through the door she stayed on the other side " so where is she then" Katherine turned around and saw Caroline laughing " I can't believe I fooled you but I did" Caroline said stunned by herself.

Katherine started to charge at the Caroline but was immediately stopped "what the hell" Katherine said she heard a noise behind her "Stefan" she turned around "hello Katherine" he said seriously, she looked at Caroline "bye Katherine" she said walking off.

Katherine turned her full attention back to Stefan "you don't really think you can kill me with that do you" she said looking at the stake in steak in Stefan's hand, "no but her can" he said then Damon appeared and shot a steak in Katherine's back she yelped in pain trying to get the steak out of her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena was still stood in the living room talking to Alaric when she felt a sharp pain in her back and she screamed "Elena what is it" Alaric asked scared for her " I think what ever there doing to Katherine is happening to me you have got to stop them" she said "ok" Alaric tried calling people but know one picked up there phone.

**Dun dun dun might post the next chapter tomorrow depends if i have got time but i just can't continue cause it is 1 in the morning. Stay tuned , sorry if its wrong grammar **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews here is chapter 5 **

**I do not own the vampire diaries **

****

Alaric was panicking trying to get a hold of someone to tell them to stop other wise they were going to kill Elena in the process. " Alaric it hurts" Elena said sitting on the floor then screamed again cause she felt another sharp pain and then more blood appeared, "its ok I'm going to get them to stop" Alaric said. He realized that Jeremy must of been at the party cause he wasn't home, he quickly dialled Jeremy's number ..."Hello" Jeremy said "Jeremy you need to stop them from killing Katherine cause whatever there doing to her is happening to Elena go" he said pretty fast "ok" then hung up the phone " ELENA" he screamed she was lay on the floor with a puddle of blood around her.

Alaric crouched down besides her and starting to shake her but she didn't move, Jenna choose the right time to walk into the kitchen. "What's going on?" she asked only then realizing Elena on the floor "Elena" she screamed "call 911 now" Alaric and no choice she could die if he didn't.

****

At the same time in the Lockwood mansion, Katherine quickly pulled the stake out of he back and threw it back at Damon but missed only by a centimetre. Then Stefan stabbed her again causing her to wince in pain. Stefan and Damon kept shooting steaks at her but they kept missing, but she was a lot older and faster. Katherine had a steak up to Damon's chest and was about to press it into Damon's heart when Stefan grabbed her around her neck and pulled her to the ground.

Just when Damon was about to steak Katherine, Jeremy ran into the room "STOP what ever your doing to her is hurting Elena" Jeremy said glad he got there, both Damon and Stefan looked at each other. Stefan got off the ground "Jeremy go and see if Elena's ok" Jeremy nodded and walked out, "that's right lets all make sure poor Elena is ok" Katherine shouted then she grabbed a steak " this is really going to hurt" she said then stabbed her stomach Stefan quickly pulled the steak out.

****

Once Elena was in the ambulance the paramedics try to find the source of all the bleeding when they did another wound came on Elena's stomach, causing Elena to scream " I want Stefan" she started to say Jenna sat there watching her niece in all this pain and she didn't know hat was going on.

When they arrived at the hospital they rushed Elena off to the sugary all she could do now was wait for news.

****

Jeremy walked over to bonnie "I'm going to go and see if Elena is ok" he said "ok I'm going to and find the witch cause if Katherine is here she wont be far then" bonnie said walking of. When bonnie got inside she bumped into this girl , " so your Katherine's witch" bonnie said " and your a witch why don't you just give Katherine the moonstone" Lucy said surprised to see another witch there that was a bennet.

" just give it me then" Lucy said holding out her hand and touching Bonnie " see you feel that you can trust me" she said bonnie smiled like she actually could trust her.

****

Caroline was lucking for matt and couldn't find him anywhere but the she heard a bang from mayor Lockwood's office, when she got in there matt was on the floor with blood on his face with Tyler stood above him "what did you do Tyler" she said "he started hitting me so I hit him back and he fell on the floor" he said quickly. It was only then Caroline noticed Sarah around the back of the desk "if matt fail's then I can't "she said mechanically, then she lunged at Tyler with a letter opener.

"Tyler watch out" Caroline shouted, Tyler quickly tuned around and pushed Sarah and she hit her head on the desk and was just lying on the floor. Caroline got up and walked over to Sarah but she couldn't feel a pulse, it was the Tyler started to panic then all of a sudden his eyes when a gold colour Carline did not know what to do.

****

"the three of us together again" Katherine said smirking , Stefan was stood looking out of the window thinking if Elena was alright and Damon was stood at the door " where the hell is that witch" Damon said annoyed " we could play a game" Katherine said just trying to get a rise out of the brothers. "why are you doing this Katherine" Stefan said turning around and looking at her " cause I want you back and if i have to kill Elena to do that then I will" she said seriously , " you really think I'm going to go back to you if you kill my girl friends" he said Katherine's smirk soon disappeared . Damon rolled is eye's "would you just shut up" Damon said , " awww do you Elena love Elena too you know if you kiss me she would feel that to" she said smirking.

"Stop it" Stefan said "why do you need the moonstone anyway" Stefan said curious, "last time I saw you, you where in a concert of all place's with that witch Lexi you where watching bon jovi and I was watching you" she said Stefan looked disturbed "why do you want it?" Stefan asked again just when she was about to give an answer.

"Katherine" Lucy said "your free to go the spell has been lifted" she said "finally" Katherine said looking at both brothers , Lucy was about to pass her the moonstone " I wouldn't do that" Damon said Stefan looked at him Lucy passed her the moonstone and then Katherine dropped the ground gasping for air.

"You should of told me another witch was involved she's bennet Katherine but of course you new that" Lucy said "what about Elena" Stefan said panicking about his girlfriend, "the spell has been lifted" she said and walked out of the room. "I'll take her to the tomb you go and look after Elena" Damon told Stefan.

Stefan started running as fast as he could to Elena's house when he went threw the front door he saw Alaric sat on the chair, "where is she?" he said "she is at the hospital she lost a lot of blood" Alaric said Stefan's heart just sunk . "I'm going to go to this hospital" Stefan said and started shaking "ok I will give you a ride" Alaric said "thank you" Stefan said walking to the car.

Once Stefan and Alaric arrived they saw Jenna and Jeremy sitting in a room with Elena wired up to machines, they weren't speaking they were just sat there staring at her waiting for her to wake up. Jenna noticed Stefan stood outside and walked out the door and gave him a hug. Stefan hugged Jenna back then pulled away "how is she" he asked " she has still not woken up but they say she should be able to come home in a few days" she said staring at the floor, "ok" he said he just wanted to go and be with her and protect her from everything that could ever hurt her.

"I think me and Jeremy are going to go home are you going to stay with her Stefan" Jenna asked , "errrm yeah she wanted you any way" she said Stefan gave her a puzzled look "in the ambulance she said she wanted you" Jenna hugged him one last time and left the hospital.

He walked into the room Elena was in and sat down in the chair besides her and held her hand and kissed it several times before he started to cry, "I'm sorry I shouldn't of left you I should of stayed with you "he sobbed into her hand. "it wasn't your fault" he heard a croaky voice say he looked up to see Elena looking at him " hey " she said

**Sorry if its wrong grammar **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it **

**I do not own the vampire diaries**

"_it wasn't your fault" he heard a croaky voice say he looked up to see Elena looking at him " hey " she said. _"Elena" Stefan said with relief she smiled "I thou ... I thought I was going to lose you" he said on the verge of crying all over again, "but you didn't I would never leave you" Elena said sitting up but Stefan tried to get her to lie back down but Elena didn't want to only if Stefan got in the bed with her.

Stefan was just holding Elena in his arms staring at the wall above the door, "So what happened to Katherine" Elena asked curious to were the bitch went "we put in the tomb ... If we didn't you wouldn't be here" he said, Elena looked up at him and smiled but when she tried to move into Stefan her stomach hurt her.

"Oww" she said Stefan's shot up in the bed, " you alright did I hurt you" he said panicking " no it just hurts to move .. Well I where stabbed when there knife near me" she teased Stefan lay back down and pulled her into his arms then started rubbing circle's around Elena's back which always made Elena fall asleep which it did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine woke up in a dark confided space she didn't have a clue where she was, just in front of her lay the moonstone she quickly grabbed and started running for the exit but when it came to getting out of the tomb she couldn't even how much she tried.

Damon appeared from around the corner "where am I" Katherine said still trying to get out "where you should of been all along" Damon said moving the door to lock her in. "Damon wait you need me Elena's in danger" she said panicking, "then I'll protect her" Damon said moving the door "Damon don't do this you need me" Katherine said Damon took no notice of Katherine and shut the door completely on her. All Damon could here was her screaming and hitting the wall. He walked out wanting to go and see if Elena was ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jenna and Jeremy got home they where meet by Alaric, "Hey how's Elena" Alaric asked concerned Jenna just stood there in shock so Jeremy answered "she is ok they say she can come home in the next few days" he said "and Stefan" he asked "he is going to stay with her to make sure she is alright" Jeremy said walking up the stairs.

Alaric walked over to Jenna he tried to kiss her cheek but she dodged his kiss and moved around him, "what happened to Elena" Jenna said "what you mean" Alaric asked she was asking to many question's for him to handle right now. "You know what I mean how Elena got all those wounds" Jenna asked waiting for his reaction, "I don't know anyway I best get going home" he said and walked out the Gilbert household which he also left Jenna standing there without answers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline and Tyler were still stood in mayor Lockwood's office while the police asking them what had happened to why Sarah had died, once the police had finished Tyler walked over to Caroline and just stood in front of her "you healed" she asked Tyler looked surprised then looked at his wound "how did you know" he asked "it is a really long story that we should talk about tomorrow" she said walking away and over to her mum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon walked up to the desk of the hospital "Elena Gilbert" he said "I'm sorry sir visiting time's are over" the nurse said, Damon looked deep into her eye's and said "it is ok that I'm cause it visiting time's are not over" he said the nurse repeated his words "it is ok that your here and visiting time's are not over" she said still in her trance.

When Damon left her eye's "Elena Gilbert" he said again "in 102 over there sir" she said. Damon started to walk towards the door and was about to reach for the handle but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked threw the window and saw Stefan and Elena cuddled up on the bed together peacefully sleeping.

Damon wishes more than anything in the world that he was in Stefan's position holding Elena and taking care of her, but his brother disserved her more than anyone even though he loved her he wouldn't do anything to hurt Stefan. Damon realized that he was still stood outside the door so he decided it was best to leave them alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next everyone was still coming to terms with what had happen last the loss of local town girl and then there was a good side Katherine was gone.

Stefan woke up and analyzed where he was he looked down and sore Elena still asleep on his chest and he didn't want to wake her so he just let her sleep, after a while of just staring at her the nurse walked in " hey Hun you ok" the nurse asked Stefan " yeah when can she come home" he asked he just wanted her to be at home with him " tomorrow what did that guy want last night" she asked picking out a Elena's file and looking at it then putting it back.

"what guy" he asked curious " There was a guy that wanted to see Elena" she said walking out the door, one name dropped to mind DAMON he thought just while Stefan was thinking about Damon, Elena started to wake up " hey" she said still a bit groggy and rubbing her eyes. "Hey you ok"he asked caressing her cheek, "No I feel like I have been hit by a truck , and then over and over again" she told him he smiled and continued caressing her cheek.

"When can I go home?" she asked enter winding there hands together "tomorrow that's if you feel better" he said to her "good the sooner I can be at home with you" she said then leaned up and kissed him it lasted for about 10 seconds then they pulled away "I love you so much" he told her leaning his forehead against her's "I love you to".

There was a knock at the door and bonnie and Jeremy appeared from around the other side " hey your ok" Jeremy said moving to hug he's sister , so Stefan got out the bed "I'm ok" she said Jeremy let go of her and Elena looked at bonnie " come here" she said. So bonnie rushed to her friend and pulled her into a hug "I'm so glad your ok" bonnie said and pulled away " I would of fallen out with you forever if you had gone anywhere" she said Elena laughed. " I'm going to go and got some coffee" Stefan said and got up and was walking out the door " Stefan" Elena shouted " yeah" he said looking back at her " will you get me one please" she asked him he nodded.

I'm going to go with him" Jeremy said "and I'm going to go to the toilet" bonnie said walking out the room. Elena smiled and lay back down in her bed and turned on the TV when she looked at the right side to her bed there was a figure standing there. The figure made Elena jump out of her skin " who are you" she asked " you don't need to know that I'm here for rose and Trevor" he said the last think Elena rembered was him saying "rose and Trevor "...

**I hope you all like this chapter I will have the next chapter up in the next few days recommend this to all your friends please **

**Sorry if its wrong grammar **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews if you look on my profile there are some things about the up coming stories I'm going to write I would like to thanks CHLOE2007 for the first idea.**

**So here is chapter 7 **

_The last thing Elena remembers was him saying "Rose and Trevor"_, the man was driving along a country road then pulled of onto a car park it was deserted no one for mile's , then a four by four pulled up next to the car. The man got out of the car and walked towards the other car " where is the girl" Trevor asked the man " in the boot" he said " good now go and put her into my boot then come back " Trevor said

The man did as he was asked when he opened the boot , Elena was in there tied up and still in her PJ's that Jenna took to the hospital for her. He picked Elena up and placed her in Trevor's boot then walked back over to the widow.

"Is there anything else you want me to do" he asked

"Yes come closer" Trevor said the man started walking forward

"Closer" he said again the man, then Trevor bit into his neck and let the man's body drop to the ground he rolled up the window and drove off.

When Stefan and Jeremy where coming back from getting coffee they sore bonnie come running out of the room and to them "Elena she she" Bonnie couldn't get the word's out "slow down what's happened" Stefan said "Elena she has gone" she said still panicking, "what" he said running into the room when he got there the sheets where all a mess and there was one this missing Elena.

"Who could of took" her Jeremy asked looking at Stefan " I don't know but I'm going to call Damon" Stefan replied walking out the hospital entrance then into the car park.

Damon was in his library drinking a cup of blood debating in his head if he should go and see Elena or just not go and see her, while he was thinking all this his phone started to ring he smirked when he saw the caller ID "hello bro what can I help you with" Damon said in his cocky voice

"We have a big problem" Stefan said pacing in the car park,

"Oohh trouble in paradise" Damon was cut of short by Stefan telling him something.

"Some one took Elena" he said thinking about who would take her, Damon's smile disappeared from his face

"Right ok I'll come to the hospital now then" Damon said and hung up the phone and so did Stefan.

Trevor walked into an abandoned house carrying Elena bridal style, it was then Elena started to wake up "please just let me go" she pleaded with him, carried her to a sofa and put her down untying her "please just let me go" she said. Trevor just kept on staring at her in belief that she looked the spitting image of Katherine.

"Look who I just picked up" Trevor said and turned to Rose who was walking down some stairs, rose started to walk to Trevor "you can go and do what you need to" rose said to Trevor, he nodded and walked away.

Rose started to walk towards Elena and she sat up on the sofa "oh my god you look just like her" she said "I'm not Katherine you don't have to do this" she said getting up.

"I know who you are I said be quiet" Rose said on the verge of snapping

"Please you don't have to do this" Elena said taking a step forward

Rose hit Elena and she fell back on the sofa knocked out " I said be quiet" Rose said and left Elena on her own.

"This has Katherine written all over it" Stefan said pacing in the hospital car park in front off Damon,

"Katherine's in the tomb Stefan" he said looking at his brother

"Is she ... in the tomb?" Stefan said questioning his brother's actions from the night before Damon looked at his brother and nodded s head

"But she did say something to me right before I shut her in" Damon looked down "Elena is in danger" he said Stefan looked at his brother like he was going to punch him.

"What and you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate" Stefan snapped

"How was I suppose to know she was going to start telling the truth everything she usually says is a lie" Damon said " we have to go talk to her then" Stefan said

" no let me tell you how that is going to work were going to go and ask her for help and the she is going to negotiate her way out and then kill us this is exactly what she wants " Damon said trying to put Stefan of the idea, Stefan started walking away.

" I don't really care" he said "Its a bad idea Stefan" Damon said Stefan turned around "Its Elena" he said and then walked back in side leaving Damon in the car park, Damon could understand where Stefan was coming from he would do anything for Elena like Stefan would.

Stefan walked back in the hospital and saw Jeremy and bonnie in Elena's room with a map of the U.S.A in front of them " so what's going on" he asked them "well I'm going to do a locator spell using Jeremy's blood and that will hopefully lead us to Elena" she said with some hope in her voice.

Bonnie gave Jeremy the knife, Jeremy took it willingly and sliced his hand open letting blood drop on the map when there was enough blood on the map, Stefan gave Jeremy a towel to keep the blood from dripping anywhere. Bonnie started chanting a spell and then the drops of blood formed one big drop and started moving across the map then stopped when it reached too where it needed to be. "There" she said "we going to need more than that but I will set off and then you call me if you find anything" Stefan said picking up a bag "I'm coming with you" Jeremy said Stefan shook his head "no your not you have to stay here" he said "what if she's" he said but couldn't get the words out "she's not" he said.

Damon opened the door "come on then if were going" he said Stefan looked at him, "so your coming" Stefan said " it's Elena" he said and they both walked out the door , bonnie and Jeremy both shared a look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena woke up back in the room Trevor put her in before she got up and started walking towards the door and could here Rose and Trevor talking about a guy named Elijah and when he was going to come and get her. She tried sneaking through the door but rose caught her "you" she said "don't think your getting out of this house there is no one here for miles" she said and followed Trevor into another room.

Elena walked in after them "so who is Elijah" she said "he is an original" Rose said, "who are the originals" she replied this time Trevor talked "they were the first family off vampire's and Rose and I pissed them off" Rose made a sound "Correction I pissed them off Rose had my back and then for half a millennium they have wanted us dead.

"So what do they want with me" she asked wondering why they needed her, " cause you the key" Rose said " to breaking the curse" she also added " the sun and the moon curse" Elena's face just went completely blank with shock.

**So what will happen next sorry there weren't any Tyler and Caroline in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter **

**Sorry if it is wrong grammer **


End file.
